hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 508: Sealed Sword of Godspeed
This is the Five-hundred-and-eighth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *We start the blog with a ninja girl sitting on an edge of a cliff, her ponytail blowing in the wind. She is wearing a mask to hide her face. However, huffing soon arrives behind her.* Huff... huff... Why did we have to come this far out in the wilderness. 160px: It's all your fault. You're the one who wanted to challenge this mysterious ninja that attacked you last week. It's a good thing Juubei was there too. She sure saved me. 160px: That she did, though I wonder why you didn't let us follow us in case we needed help. I don't need help. Well, not with this. I'm sure that this is all a big misunderstanding. 160px: And if it isn't? Then I'll be too worn out to battle. 160px: You have terrible strategies, and leave yourself vulnerable too much. I'm a very trusting and generous person. Unless it comes to money, then I'm extremely cheap. 160px: One of many reasons you still don't have a Switch... What, are you waiting to play great games? Going to main K.Rool or something? 160px: Perhaps I will. But that's not imp- *Suddenly a kunai is thrown, striking between Topaz and Riri's faces. It stabs into a tree behind them, and both turn to look at the ninja who has thrown it.* ExCUSE me? We were talking here! 160px: Yeah. You can't just attack people randomly. I mean, sneak attack damage is important and all, but you can't just interrupt our conversation. Ninja: You two were being too loud. We're out in nature, we can do that. Besides, it's not like we were talking too loud. Ninja: Loud enough that I heard it echoing through the forest. And did I not tell you to come alone? ...No, and believe me I checked. Ninja: ...I see. 160px: You also forgot to give us directions. We ended up at a ton of cliff edges looking for you! Ninja: Seems I lacked telling you important information. My apologies. To show my penance I shall remove my mask. *The ninja takes off her mask, revealing her face. Riri elbows Topaz.* 160px: Good of you not to make a terrible joke there, Topaz. True, but now I have to explain that I misspelled “penance” at first and it looked like- 160px: That's enough of that, Topaz. : Indeed, as now that you have seen my face I must make sure that you are defeated. 160px: Oh! So that's who it is. It's Taki... Explains a lot, as you know her from before my time. Exactly, though nothing wrong with that. And what's this about me being defeated? : Is it not obvious? You and I must battle, to ensure that all the shards are eliminated. Shards? Are you sure you're not in some villainous team? 160px: Especially not one that relies on dumb nicknames. Hey, I sometimes like the nicknames! 160px: You would (wait, no! I can't insult Topaz like that... Stupid stupid stupid). Stupid! No need for name calling, Ririchiyo. 160px: (Dung! One of those words fell out of my mind and into my mouth! How can I possibly recover? Wait, I know-) Harumph. Then prove it by talking down Taki. : Talking is not an option. I shall destroy you, and I have no idea what you intend by “villains” or “nicknames”. Are you in line with Siegfried? Toki? Cervantes? I've played as them, but not for a long time. Well, two of them at least. : Played? 160px: Topaz is referring to video games. Do not mind him, and we will say that we are not your foes. : I see, then I shall listen to your request to speak. Do not waste this honor. Let me do my blog on you! *Taki is bewildered, taking off guard.* : A what..? 160px: Topaz would like to write about you. : I would not enjoy that. A ninja must keep their identity hidden. I think it's too late, as you've attacked us last week. Besides, I'm sure that no one will read this! 160px: Except Topaz's dedicated readers, but they won't use the information contained in any dangerous way. : Hmmm... Also you get a score based on how well you do. : ...Interesting. Well, Topaz. You have interested me. So you'll let me do my blog this week on you? : I suppose so. But do not think that I shall let you go without the fight. It would be unsporting if I were to attack you during the... blog, was it? 160px: That's the right word. Indeed, so let's begin by saying that... Today's girl is: Taki from Soulcalibur II : I see, so this is how it begins... That's right. Any questions before we start? : Might I ask why you did not link the first game I appeared in? Yes. And it's because II is the first Soulcalibur game I played. : ...It is not the only one, correct? Nope, as I've played Soulcalibur III! 160px: Barely. You tried unlocking a difficult character at the start, got frustrated, and then stopped playing. I still enjoyed it, even if I played other games instead. 160px: Still better than Lightning last year... I blame filler arcs. Like this one! 160px: You don't have to admit these things! : What have I gotten myself into... Don't facepalm, Taki. We'll get into the blog soon. 160px: Also to readers, the title of the series is “Soulcalibur”. It's dumb, but that's what Topaz has decided to use. Mostly because I forgot to add the capital “C” far too much and I'm too lazy to go back to change it. Now, let's get going! Head Hair I really enjoy Taki's hairstyle. Like a lot of ninjas she has her hair in a ponytail, lifted up so that it's not in the way. It looks good, and I like how it's held with a nice decoration as well. Her ponytail does only go to her shoulders, or maybe at about her mid-back. A shame as it looks like it was longer in the earlier games, so boo the potential haircut as I blame lazy creators not wanting to put in the effort! That aside she doesn't have her hair down very often, only once as an alternative outfit in Soulcalibur II (the green bonus one). It reaches past her shoulders, which is nice but I would like to have seen it a bit more. Taki's hair is a little taut, pulled back due to the ponytail. Fortunately her bangs aren't too affected, and she has long enough side curls that they reach her chin to give a good framing to her face. Her bangs aren't too special, with an almost-token long middle bang that I've been noticing a lot these days. Taki does have her hair over her left eye in certain games, not entirely but it is as if she intentionally parts her hair that way (the part being over her right eye). Occasionally Taki also wears a headband, which is cool and fits with her Japanese-style hair decorations. And, of course, we can't forget that Taki has such a beautiful black hair as well. Overall, as said before I really like Taki's hairstyle, and while it's a shame it isn't as long as it once was or she doesn't have her hair down as much as she could the positives (the dark color, the framing, among other things) balance it out and then some. Grade: B+ Eyes Taki has some pretty good eyes as well. It's not as easy to tell on her 3D models, but her official art (especially from Queen's Gate) does make her eyes look pretty slender. She also has a nice tsurime, which again is more visible in the 2D images, but it fits with her personality and I find it to be a nice shape overall. I'm not good at telling eye color, but from what I've seen Taki has either golden or brown eyes (a lighter brown, mind you) but I can't exactly be sure. Still, it's a pretty color even if it is a realistic one (that's not intended as an insult on it). Taki sadly doesn't wear glasses either; the closest seems to be a domino mask in Lost Swords in an alternate outfit which is a shame. I might just be imagining things as well, but it's possible that she wears make-up around her eyes to give it a darker color Grade: B Face Taki does pretty good here, though I'm not a fan of the 3D art style for characters. Fortunately like with her eyes the Queen's Gate artbook among other 2D official images help out. She does look pretty stiff in the beginning, due to the hardware limitations in the early games. While this is better these days I still am a little wary of 3D art. Taki also seems to have a large nose and lips, at least depending on the game (and that might just be me being a little too picky for my own tastes). Taki also wears a facemask in most games it seems, which covers the lower portion of her face and causes some problems. Her mouth may be exposed and it does look cool while fitting her character, but I'm not big on masks as they hide the beauty below. Still, Taki's solemn personality still gives her a lot of room to show off her emotions. At least in the games I know about. Still, Taki does have issues even if her face is fairly attractive looking. Grade: B- : I see. So all you talk about are my physical features? Well, initially but as we go down the sections we'll be discussing other various things. Still, it looks like you're doing quite well. 160px: If only you had longer hair and didn't wear a mask. : But then how would my features be hidden? Wear glasses instead! Like Clark Kent! 160px: I don't think she gets that reference, Topaz. True, but I do not think that she minds. She's probably just ignoring me when I speak. 160px: If only I could do the same-er, I-I didn't mean that! Don't worry, I appreciate that joke! But for now let's continue with the blog! Body Build Taki has measurements as well! Her official height is 170 cm, and while that doesn't seem tall considering she's Japanese by nationality it means that she's pretty tall (not as tall as Ivy, who is 179, but still pretty tall). Sadly her three sizes aren't as great, as at 90/52/85 she just barely passes the “5 cm rule” I tend to hold girls to. She's also 53 kg, though that doesn't matter too much. That said, Taki is still very acrobatic, tending to rely on speed even if she's pretty fast too. Her legs are quite nice, with her thicker thighs in particular looking good. Of course I can't forget about her ass either. 85 cm might not seem like a lot, but Taki's ass still looks pretty good. It's not what she's focused on, but even back in the Soul Edge days she was showing her ass in official art. The Queen's Gate book has some particularly great shots too, making her ass look much bigger than her 3D models tend to. There's a few good ones with her assflab getting pushed by strings from her torn bodysuit, looking really great and sexy. And that bodysuit really helps show off her body as well, though I'll talk about that in clothing more. Sadly this also means that Taki's er, more “intimate” parts get shown. In the games this tends to stick with the V-portion of her groin only, though the Queen's Gate shows more of her crotch including the inner line. I'm not big on that type of appeal, but I still find Taki very attractive overall. Grade: B Chest Taki does have a lot of trouble here, though considering how fanservicy Soulcalibur is that isn't too surprising. She's one of the bustier girls, and as a result she got quite famous from that. Not as famous as say, Ivy, but Taki is still one of the franchise's most iconic characters. She is very bouncy, though I can't be sure if they've done better in the more recent games along those lines. What does her in is her bodysuit once again. Her nipples show through it, and in the original Soulcalibur she also shows cleavage. She's tied for third among the girls, sharing a size of 90 cm with Sophitia and being below Ivy (at 100) and Setsuka (at 95). Still, Taki is often thought of as a mamocentric character even if she's somewhat more balanced in the official works. Then again that might just be because this series is a little more mamocentric than most. Not to the point of certain current series, but still leaning a bit more towards there. Grade: B- Clothes As mentioned before several times Taki is well known for her bodysuit. In most games this is a red tight bodysuit that goes from her shoulders down to her feet. It shows off her body really well, as said. Sometimes it's purple or blue, and in Soulcalibur her bodysuit shows some cleavage. Taki also wears metal shoulders, gauntlets, and greaves. In some games she also wears some armor on her torso, though it tends to show off her chest more than needed. She also seems to have a lot of variety and alternate outfits as well. In the original Soul Edge she has a blue leotard with sandals, as well as a red yukata with a blue bow in an ending image. In Soulcalibur II she wears a white outfit with short skirt, big armored shoulders, and sorta-thighhighs due to how high her boots go. Taki also has a third costume, which is a green outfit with short skirt, green belt, and nylon covering her otherwise-open cleavage. In Soulcalibur IV she wears a shogun-like outfit with a headband and the big loops over her shoulders that I don't know the proper name of. She also has a kimono with flowers on it in an official image for that game which looks pretty. In Lost Swords Taki also wears a superhero-ish outfit, with a short cape, very short shirt that shows off underboob, a short plaid skirt with a thong underneath, and thighhigh pink stockings with tall black boots with heels (or maybe that was just concept art). There's probably more costumes, but I'm just going off of images that I've seen. Still, just that bodysuit made Taki well-known and is iconic for her, looking extremely sexy wearing it and showing off her body well. Grade: A- *Taki unsheathes her dagger and puts it against Topaz's neck.* Hey! I thought that you said that there would be no attacking while the blog was going on! : I have changed my mind. Consider it a punishment for discussing such... delicate matters without telling me first. 160px: That's all just part of the blog. He has to discuss everything, including the erotic points. : Is this true? Was there no lust in your intentions? I can't say that it was completely without lust. You do have quite the shapely figure, and as said you are quite attractive. : Your words are quite perverse, but honest. For telling me your true feelings I shall not eliminate you, not yet at last. *She puts her dagger back, and Topaz lets out a relieved sigh.* That was a close one. I'm surprised that you would be so embarrassed about your figure being discussed. : It is a ninja's duty to stay out of sight, and with all the information you've used to describe me I am afraid that I may not be able to go into hiding as easily. You should grow your hair out and wear glasses then! 160px: You're really pushing for that, aren't you. Why not say something like she should cut her tumors off? : Please do not order me to disfigure myself. Of course not. If I were to order anything it would to be inside that bodysuit. : Oh? I do not think that it would fit well, for multiple reasons. Your scrawny body is too small for it, for one, and you don't have the proper curves either. 160px: I think that Topaz meant while you were still wearing it. : But there isn't any room in with me. If that were to happen he would be pressed against my body! Sounds like heaven... 160px: Stop being perverse, Topaz! I can't stop being what I am. It's all a part of me, like my terrible jokes and somewhat-obscure video game knowledge! Though speaking of being perverse... *Riri sighs* 160px: Do we really need to give him some service? Of course! It would be mean not to! After all, he's had to endure this terrible blog long enough. Plus I'm sure that he doesn't mind having more service, what with blogs still being down. 160px: MAL needs to finally finish. It sucks that it's one of the last few things to be fixed. Hopefully next week we'll be getting news. But until then... Mind Personality Surprising Taki has a very interesting history that I didn't know much about before researching. Her family died of disease at a young age and she was raised by a ninja clan and in particular their leader Toki. Taki then became a good student, learning many ninja arts and eventually becoming a demon hunter. She also had a childhood friend named Chie, and eventually Chie's father Hachibei was targeted by their ninja group. However, Taki spares her friend's father's life and instead takes the weapon, the Mekki-maru, for herself (which she still uses to this day, along with her old weapon Rekki-Maru). Hearing Toki wanted to kill them (or more correctly Chie's lover as Taki said that he had the blade instead) and hearing rumors of another cursed blade like this one she went searching for the Soul Edge. Said evil blade was also affecting her own sword as well, giving her another reason to go searching. Eventually she got to Spain, where she killed the wielder of Soul Edge Cervantes and saves Sophitia from death. However, after returning home Taki found out that Toki wanted the Mekki-maru so much he would send assassins out against her. Not only that, but as Taki wielding her weapon the power of Soul Edge (which she had used to repair her weapon) was revealing her position. She decided to go back to Europe to finally destroy all the pieces of Soul Edge. This journey takes many games, eventually destroying the weapon in Soulcalibur IV. Then, in the fifth game, she leaves to explore rumors that Toki (who died in an earlier game) was still alive. This may just be pieces or shards of a bigger story, but I don't have personal experience with a lot of games in the franchise and even then the lore is very twisty. Anyway, that's just Taki's background and not her personality I suppose. The bad thing is that there isn't too much to talk about. Taki is a serious and stoic ninja who has very powerful skills. She's not only a great demon-hunter and sealer, but she's also a skilled blacksmith which I found cool. She also seems to have a sixth sense which helps with her search both for demons and for fragments of the Soul Edge. That said, I don't think she's too interesting even though she is somewhat emotionless. Her backstory is pretty cool though. Speaking of cool things about Taki, she's gone through a lot of voice actresses. In English she's voiced by Desirée Goyette in Soulcalibur II and by Cynthia Holloway in every game since Soulcalibur III onward (at least as far as the current time). Taki has had even more Japanese voice actresses though; Fujiko Takimoto from Soul Edge to Soulcalibur III, Sachiko Kojima from Soulcalibur Legends to Soulcalibur Lost Worlds, and now Nanako Mori in Soulcalibur VI. Still, I do like Taki a lot, even back in the days of playing Soulcalibur II on the Gamecube she was one of my favorites. Not that I was much good with her, but still. Grade: B Libido This is Taki's main issue, as she doesn't seem to show too much libido. She seems like the type to focus on a mission instead of this sort of thing, which is a shame as the series has Ivy as a great dominant inspiration. Then again I suppose the games don't have much opportunity for something like this. A shame, really. She does have two possible yuri pairings, not counting things like Ivy's dommy fighting or Sophitia's facesitting-well, if I want to be fair we can't completely disregard Sophitia. Taki does save the Greek future mother in the original Soulcalibur, killing Cervantes at the same time. Taki then carried Sophitia back to her home in Greece and tended to her wounds, so there might be some shipping there. But the two girls I was thinking of are different. First is Chie, who shows up in the series as Taki's childhood friend. Though she does have a male lover, so I wouldn't base too much on that pairing. There is also Natsu, who is Taki's ninja apprentice and was nearly raised by the ninja. She also took Taki's spot in SCV and also went searching for her teacher during the events of that game. Still, that's probably a little grasping at straws and Taki doesn't show much in this area. Grade: C Age Taki does absolutely fabulous here. In fact, she even ages quite a bit over the games which seems pretty unique. Even the first game, Soul Edge, had her at the really sexy age of 22. During the events of the original Soulcalibur she's 25, and after Soulcalibur II all the way up to V she's considered to be 29. Sadly Soulcalibur VI, which rebooted the timeline of sorts, doesn't have a listed age for Taki. Still, she can't be too different from the ages, and with an age in the 20's to continue the trend. Overall she does really well, even if the series is set in the 1500's or so. Grade: A+ Total Grades: 74 Average score: 8.2 Final Grade: B And that's the blog for this week! : It is finally complete? Yes. What do you think about it? *Taki says nothing but unsheathes her two daggers.* I don't think it was THAT bad... 160px: You're an optimist, Topaz. : Do not think of this as a critique. I was just waiting until you were done to eliminate you. What? I was thinking that my good blog would help convince you to not kill me! 160px: Looks like it didn't work. Big surprise... : Nothing can convince me to spare you. You've already been bonded with a shard of Soul Edge, and in order to eliminate it I shall kill you! *Riri and Topaz look confused.* Soul... Edge? : That's right! You must know what it is, considering you've been mentioning it throughout the blog. And I can sense a shard of it within you! Within me... Wait, do you mean this? *Topaz takes out his necklace with the elemental gems. In particular he shows off the first one.* Could you mean this? : Hmmm, that does not look like a shard of Soul Edge. Yet it gives off a similar aura. 160px: Well it does give Topaz a demonic form, but now that he's trained it won't be able to take him over. : I suppose that I was hasty. I had seen that you were wielding an item of evil aura, but I was mistaken to think that it was a piece of the evil blade... Indeed. I don't have any evil weaponry. Or cutlery either 160px: Cutlery... Topaz, stop making random comments. But if I don't make random jokes and comments who would? Besides, the idea of a demonic spoon makes me giggle. : That seems quite odd. But now that I have no business with you I shall take my leave. I do not wish to meet you again, so good bye. See you around, perhaps! *Taki disappears, but then reappears.* Wait, I didn't mean that literally. 160px: Forget something? : Yes. I forgot the main reason I was scouting you out. I come with a warning. A warning? Probably about a villain we shall meet soon. : Yes. There have been rumors of a ninja who has been stealing the essence of others, taking it for herself. Beware this rogue ninja. 160px: That sounds like a terrible mixed class. Why not just be one? Maybe it's gestalt and they really like sneak attack. : I still do not get your odd words, but do be on guard. Of course. And you as well. : It would be foolish if I were to fall prey to this, but thank you for your concern. Now I shall disappear. *As before, Taki disappears.* 160px: Really wish that we would have had a better clue. That's alright. We'll just have to look for a ninja. 160px: That sounds difficult. We'll just have to go back to town and look for clues. Luckily we can just do that in a single transition, instead of struggling up this cliff again. *The two look down at the path they took to come up.* 160px: Looks like we have to get going... Dumb narrator and not following my cues. But indeed, let's get moving. *Topaz and Riri make their way down the cliff, and soon they're back at town.* 160px: Well, that was still better than having to do the whole thing again. That's right. Exercise is terrible and-wait, what's this? *Once they get to town there's posters all over the buildings. Topaz pulls one off.* Oh no! It seems that Nozomi is back at her old tricks! 160px: Eh? The Love Live idol that was evil? No, the Keijo one. Looks like she's having a grand competition sometime next week! 160px: We don't have to go, right? Normally I'd say no, but look at this! *Topaz shows off the poster to Riri. Former blogged characters are there, looking like they've been captured.* They've captured the girls of the month and she's holding them ransom until I go there! 160px: That sounds really dumb, but considering the show she's from I shouldn't be surprised. Looks like we have someone stupid next week... That's right. But we have to be heroic and save those victims! Or at least be there to help them out. 160px: I suppose... *Topaz and Riri then run off, the blog seeming to end with that.* Category:Anime Blogs